my story
by Karin Linz
Summary: hallo . minna-san . aku membuat cerita kazurin :) silahkan dibaca ya. maaf klo ceritanya gaje . habis masih newbie . hehe
1. Chapter 1

aku lelah aku berjalan sepanjang hari sampai hari pun malam .. aku juga lapar dan pusing .. kulihat di sekitar ku aku hanya tertuju pada rumah mewah yang ada d depan mata ku . kupandangi rumah itu bagaikan istana dan sangat megah ! WOAW ! seru ku di dalam hati namun tiba~tiba . aku merasa kepala ku pusing . mata ku berkunang~kunang sekujur tubuh ku lemas dan aku merasa mata ku tidak dapat melihat apa~apa lagi gelap ...

tapi sebelum itu ada yang memanggilku dengan KARIN-CHAN!

Aku terkejut namun aku tidak bisa mengerakka diriku dan membukakan mata ku . suara perumpuan tadi tanpa tidak asing d telinga aku malahan aku sangat mengenal suara itu namun aku tidak tau dia siapa ...

Himeka-POV

Himeka yang sedang menyiram bunga dengan senyuma yang khas dari wajahnya terlihat sekali ia sangat senang terhadap bunga~bunganya karena bunga nya baru saja mekar semalam . karena itu ia merasa senang tapi tiba~tiba ia melihat sesosok orang yang berada di pagar rumah . tidak jauh dari halaman belakangnya itu karena ia bisa melihatnya dari arah kiri . ia merasa mengenal sosok itu . lalu ia hentikan aktivitas nya yg tdi menyiram bunga . lalu menuju ke sosok yang seperti bayangan itu namun sosok itu jatuh pingsan setelah ia melihat itu siapa matanya membulat dan berbinar~binar . serunya memanggil sosok itu Karin! Himeka yang tampak kaget itu segera masuk kedalam rumahnya dan memanggil kazune dan kazusa ..

Himeka :"Kazune ! Kazusa ! cepat tolong aku . karin pingsan ! serunya

Kazusa yang tampak kaget segera keluar dari kamarnya menuju dimana suara itu berasal sedangkan kazune tampak kaget dan dengan mimik yang khawatir .. (ada apa dengan kazune ? ,)

Normal POV

Kazusa : " ada apa himeka-chan? Karin kenapa? Tanya kazusa namun tidak di jawab oleh himeka .

Kazune juga segera bergegas keluar dan himeka menarik tangan kazusa . kazusa yang hanya mengangguk mengerti apa maksud sepupu nya itu .

Lalu berlari keluar lah mereka tanpa sesosok perumpuan yang tengah tidur di depan pagar rumah mereka.

Lalu kazune mengendong karin . membawanya masuk kekamar sedangkan himeka dan kazusa membawa barang~barang bawaan karin.

Lalu himeka melirik kazune dan kazusa dengan wajah mendatar dan gelisah ,

Lalu himeka bilang . kazusa-chan maaf tadi di tanya gk d jawab habis akulagi panik.

Kazusa :" tidak apa-apa kok himeka chan

Kazune :" sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ? (kata kazune dengan memasang mimik wajah serius)

Kazusa :" iya . apa yang terjadi pada karin-chan , himeka?

Lalu himeka menjelaskannya panjang lebar seperti cerita tadi . ia sedang mnyiram bunganya yang baru mekar n tampak karin yang jatuh pingsan.

Kazusa dan kazune hanya ber'oh'ria

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetok pintu . dan kazusa yang membukaan pintu.

Rika dan miyon :" TADAIMASE! (serentak dan dengan wajah yang gembira dan dengan membawa barang belanjaan yang banyak seperti kebutuhan dapur , peralatan sekolah, kebutuhan kamar mandi , baju dan lain-lain) namun tiba-tiba rika dan miyon memandang karin dengan wajah pucat yang terbaring di sofa . lalu mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain dengan mimik wajah yang entah gembira , khawatir, takut ntah apa bercampur aduk menjadi 1 .

Lalu bertanya lah miyon kepada kazusa

Miyon : " Loh ? bukannya itu karin ? kazusa? Di kenapa ? ap yang terjadi? miyon bertanya-tanya bertubi-tubi pertanyaannya sehingga kazusa tidak tau harus jawab mulai darimana.

Lalu himeka datang memhampiri mereka lalu menjelaskan panjang lebar lagi ( hahaha)

Miyon dan rika hanya ber'oh'ria. Dan meletakkan barang belanjaannya ke dapur lalu kembali k ruang tamu . melihat karin lalu jin yang langsung masuk kerumah karena pintu nya tidak ditutup tadi. Lalu langsung duduk . kazusa yang melihat cowok yang disukainya itu langsung buat minuman untuknya .

Jin :'' loh? Kok karin ada disini ? dan kazusa membawakan minuman ke jin . Arigatou Kazusan-chan .

Kazusa :'' nee! Jin-kun (dengan wajah yang merah merona)

Rika :" kok aku dengan miyon tidak ada sii kazusan ? (memanyunkan bibirnya)

Miyon :" iyatuhh ! masa cm jin-kun doank sii ? (memanyunkan bibirnya juga)

Kazusa :" hehe maaf aku lupa

Miyon & Rika : iihh kazusa gitu deh

Himeka dan jin hanya tersenyum saja sedangkan kazune cuek tetap perhatiin karin ..

Lalu shigen dan michi juga pulang sehabis jalan-jalan . capek .

Lalu himeka dan kazusa ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman untuk teman-temannya.

Silahkan ~ kata kazusa dan himeka barengan

Arigatou ! semuanya serentak . lalu mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada karin . mereka mendengarkan cerita himeka dan kazusa dengan serius . tanpa di sadari karin terbangun .

Karin : " ah uhmm .. uuhhkk . ( sambil memegang keningnya)

Kazune : " kamu tidak apa-apa karin ? tnya kazune .

Mereka yang sedari tadi serius langsung melirk ke arah kazune dan karin.

Himeka : " karin kamu sudah bangun?

Kazusa : apa yang terjadi dengan mu ?  
Michi : mengapa kamu pingsan

Jin : apa kamu sudah membaik ? wajah mu pucat karin

Rika : apa kamu udha akan karin?  
Yuuki : apa kamu minggat dari rumah ?  
Miyon : kamu lapar?  
Shigen : masih pusing karin? Mw minum kah? Tnya shigen

Karin pusing dengan pertanyaan mereka yang datang bertubi-tubi .

Daripada ambil pusing karin menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Aku di usir oleh bibi ku . aku selalu di siksanya , aku capek . begini terus . lalu aku pergi belanja namun ada beberapa barang yang lupa kubeli lalu ada beberapa telur yang pecah . lalu bibi memarahiku dan tidak kasih makan aku . sewaktu aku mw setrika baju . bibi menyuruh ku pergi antar pesanan kue . aku lupa kalo pakaian yang sedang di setrika ngak ku tarok d tempatnya waktu aku pulang baju bibi ku rusak dan di minta rugi karena mahal dan juga baju kesayangan bibi . lalu aku di usir . aku tidak tau harus kemana .

Mereka semua dengan serius mendengarkan kisah sedih dari karin .

Lalu waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 08.30 pm

KRRIIIIUUUUKKKKK~~

Wajah karin langsung memerah. Karena itu bunyi dari perutnya

Teman-teman langsung tertawa.

Tapi kazune cuek ajh lalu kazusa , miyon , himeka, rika serentak bertanya :" kamu laper karin ? mau kami buatin makan ?

Tiba-tiba suara bunyi datng lagi KRIUK ~ KRIUUKK ~~

**Kira-kira suara dari perut siapa yaaa ? (hahaha)**

**Penasaran ? baca ajha terus ya . jangan lupa di review , maaf ceritanya jelek . habis masih newbie ,**

**Thank you for reading **

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelum memulai cerita KazuRin ini akan aku balas review nya dulu yaaa

Ao-Chan KazuRin : makasihh kka . sudah mau beri sarannya, telah membaca dan mereview nya juga .. saya akan usahakan yang lebih baik lagi kyyahh ,

Hana Kazusa Laytis : makasih atas sarannya Hana-Chan .. habis saya masih newbie makasih telah mereview dan kasih komentarnya hana-chan :D sangat bermanfaat bsa menjadi pengalaman sedkit . hehe...

Vivi SRF : makasih . oke deh ;)

Katanayagi Namika : haha gk lah tidak apa-apa . aku malah tertwa . haha sebenrnya ada aku ksih – hanya spertinya hilang o.O.

Ika : oke siip deh!

KK LOVERS : Ini sudah dilanjutin ^_^

Mizhuki Shiketei : thank you yaa ^_^ iyaa .. hehe . disclaimer apa._.

Maaf ya jika lama updatenya habis kelas 9 lgi uas .. hehe .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana Hening seketika hanya di karena kan suara bunyi yang seperti orang yang sedang kelaparan.

Karin yang memasang wajah yang malu itu langsung tertunduk tanpa kata-kata.

Miyon yang melihat Karin tertunduk malu langsung tertawa cekikikan Ia tau Karin malu. "Tidak apa-apa Karin-Chan" ucap miyon

Sedangkan Rika cuek dengan suara perut mereka yang berbunyi dan Kazusa hanya senyum-senyum melihat pacarnya Jin memasang wajah yang merah dan teman-teman cowok nya yang sedari siang belum makan.

Tampak basa basi Himeka langsung memecahkan suasana hening itu dengan megatakan " Ini sudah saat nya makan malam Kalian semua belum makan sedari tadi siang bukan? " tanya Himeka.

Mereka semua hanya mengangguk dengan kata lain "iya".

Kazusa" maaf ya teman-teman membuat Kalian Lapar karena persediaan makanan kita telah habis tapi Rika-Chan dan Miyon-Chan telah bebelanja kok buat persediaan makanan kita" Sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasanya.

Tiba-tiba aura yang sangat ditakuti para lelaki di rumah itu bangkit kecuali kazune (sherr~ seram)

Mereka yang menyadari aura itu mengendap-ngedap untuk ke kamar masing-masing. Tiba-tiba

Rika" Tunggu! Mau kemana kalian semua ha?"**Grrr** teriak Rika dengan memasang wajah yang sangat menakutkan membuat orang menatap nya merinding .

Mereka yang mengendap-ngendap mau masuk ke kamar masing-masing tiba-tiba membatu seketika seakan-akan pencabut nyawa telah datang menjemput mereka.

Jin" a anu . itu tidak kemana-mana kok."

Michiru,Shigen,Yuuki "iya,enggak kemana-mana kok" jawab mereka serentak.

Rika" ngapain pakai ngendap-ngendap segala ha? Kalian semua belum mandi kan?! Langsung keluar entah kemana bau keringat kalian sangat menyengat ! Segera mandi atau tidak Kalian tidak dapat jatah makan! Sabun nya di dapur Cepat sana !"  
"aaaaaaa? Iya-iya Kami mandi" jawab mereka serentak.

Himeka" Rika-chan jangan galak gitu donk. Kasian juga mereka."

Rika" Huuh, Biarin saja jika tidak di gituiin mereka tidak pernah bisa mandiri tau!" Sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Himeka.

Kazune yang cuek, dan karin yang malu. Karin tidak menyangka Rika yang manis bisa segalak itu.

Kazusa" Himeka-Chan kapan kita masaknya? Karin-chan sudah lapar loh?"

Himeka : Eh? Iya saya lupa Kazusa-Chan."

Himeka dan Kazusa yang segera ke dapur dengan disusul oleh rika dan miyon.

Sekarang tinggal Karin dan Kazune yang ada di ruang tamu.

**Kazune dan Karin POV**

Tidak ada sekata apapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Hanya duduk diam tanpa basa basi karin yang memulai pembicaraan.

Karin" Arigatou Kazune-Kun kalian telah menolong aku."

Kazune dengan cuek hanya berkata "iya" saat itu karin sangat gugup entah mau bicara apalagi.

Namun tiba-tiba Kazune Bertanya "Karin ? Kapan Kamu Ultah?" Dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

Karin" eehh? (Tiba-tiba Karin kaget. Ya tentu saja Kazune Seorang cowok yang cuek dan selalu saja bertengkar dengan Karin di sekolah bisa menanyakkan hal itu?) emang kenapa Kazune-Kun?" sambil melihat kearah Kazune.

Kazune"ah enggak. Cuma tanya doank."

Wajah Kazune semakin merah merona tidak bisa ditahannya jantungnya berdegup kencang yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, rasanya malu bercampur dengan detak jantung yang semakin degdegdegan.

Karin" ka ka kalau Kazune-Kun Kapan? **Tanya Karin yang tiba-tiba membuat Kazune kaget.**

Kazune" 1 february" dengan singkat dan cuek Kazune menjawabnya.

Dengan gugup Karin Menjawab "jadi sebentar lagi ya? Sekitar 2ming" (mingguan)

Kazune langsung memotong pembicaraan Karin

Kazune" kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku. Kamu kapan?

Karin" 3 july" dengan gugup karin menjawabnya.

Kazune hanya ber'oh'ria dan suasana kembali hening seperti semula.

**Himeka, Kazusa, Miyon, Rika POV**

Mereka yang baru masuk kedapur melihat barang belanjaan Miyon Dan Rika banyak sekali.  
Himeka" aku jadi binggung mau membuat masakan apa?"

Miyon,Kazusa dan Rika sedang berpikir menu makan malam ini apa. Tiba Mereka mendapatkan ide.

Miyon" Bagaimana kalau nasi goreng saja? Kan simple. Hehe"

_Kazusa dan Rika yang sepertinya kehabisan ide mengangguk pertanda "iya"_

_Himeka" baiklah kalau begitu makan malam kita nasi goreng ya? Kita dapat tugas masing-masing. Kazusa-Chan tugas mu megiris cabe,bawang merah dan bawang putih. Rika-Chan tugas mu siapin piring dan bahan-bahan makanan yang diperlukan ya. Sedangkan kamu miyon tolong buatin jus buat makan malam kita oke? Kalau aku tinggal masak." Semuanya mengangguk pertanda setuju dengan tugas masing-masing._

_**disisi lain terdengar suara keributan dari kamar mandi.**_

_**Michiru, Jin, Yuuki and Shigen POV**_

_Sesampainya mereka di depan kamar mandi sepertinya saling menatap satu sama lain semakin lama suasana menjadi semakin mencenkram ._

_Jin" daripada menatap satu sama lain mending gw duluan yang mandi!" seru jin dengan semangatnya._

_Shigen" eit! Tungguu (sambil menarik Jin), ohh tidak bisa, kamu tidak boleh begitu, yang duluan sampai siapa? Aku tau!_

_Yuuki" tidak! Melainkan gw duluan!  
Jin" tidak bisa tetap gw yang mandi duluan!  
mereka yang bertengkar hanya karena memperebutkan kamar mandi mereka tidak sadar kalau Michiru masuk kamar mandi._

_Shhuuurrrrr~ "Ahh segernya telah mandi" seru Michiru seperti ingin memanaskan mereka._

_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A?" Teriak Jin,Yuuki dan Shigen.  
Jin" Michiru kau curang seharusnya gue dloan! Bentak jin dengan memanyunkan bibirnya._

_Yuuki" ah, Michiru kau selalu saja begitu. Seharusnya gw duluan gw kan yang duluan sampai disini._

_Shigen"Tidak! Jelas gue yang duluan nyampe tau!"_

_Lagi mereka ribut kembali sampai akhirnya Michiru selesai mandi._

_Michiru" mending begini saja. sebelum Michiru selesai kan katanya-katanya Jin,Shigen dan Yuuki maksa masuk kamar mandi, Jin yang duluan tidak mengijinkan mereka masuk jin yang berada didepan pintu menghalangi Shigen dan Yuuki sampai akhirnya Jin tidak sengaja menginjak sabun sampai akhirnya terpeleset dan akhirnya mereka bertiga jatuh bersamaan ._

_Dan paling konyolnya Kedua pipi Jin Dicium oleh Yuuki (sebelah kiri) Shigen (sebelah kanan) (__**tidak bisa dibayangkan ._. )**_

_Michiru yang melihat kekonyolan temannya hanya bisa menahan tawanya sampai tidak bisa menahannya akhirnya keceplosan AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA._

_Itu adalah hal yang tidak bisa dilupakan mereka malam itu apalagi hal seperti itu._

_Jadi Shigen duluan mandi sesudah Shigen Baru Yuuki._

_Karena Jin merasa syok tetang apa yang terjadi tadi jadi antrian terakhir Jin hanyan Duduk melamun yang sedang ada dipikirannya hanya_

_Bagaimana kalau Kazusa-chan sampai tau? Bisa-bisa Kazusa marah ? Atau kami bertengkar atau kami bakalan ?_

_Bagaimana kalau sampai Kazune tau? Pasti dia bakalan menertawakan gue! Seenaknya ntar. Apalagi Rika? Pasti tersebar diseluruh sekolah. Mulutnya kan tidak bisa diam selain galak._

_Bagaimana kalau Himeka,Karin, dan Miyon juga tau? Bakalan malu gw ditertawakan sama teman-teman._

_Di pikiran Jin hanya terbayangkan wajah mereka yang tertawa, mengejek nya, dan membisikkannya. Semunya hanya yang dipikirkannya. Tiba-tiba __**Pukkk!**__ Jin Kaget sambil melihat kebelakang siapa yang memegang pundaknya itu. Michiru" Kau kenapa Jin-kun ? kok melamun?"_

_Jin" Eehhhkk ? Michiru ! Kau buat kaget gue aja. Aku ngak kenapa-kenapa kok. Ngak kok lupakan saja" hehe._

_Michiru"hmm, baiklah cepat mandi kalau Yuuki dan Shigen sudah mandi lalu makan malam aku sudah lapar nie" ucap Michiru sambil memegang perutnya yng keroncongan sedari tadi siang begitu juga dengan Jin._

_Jin"baiklah" ucap Jin._

_**Normal POV**_

_Himeka" Rika-Chan, tolong panggil teman-teman untuk makan malam._

_Rika" Baiklah Himeka-Chan._

_Himeka" Miyon-Chan kalau jusnya sudah antarkan ke meja ya" (sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya). Lalu Himeka Menatap Kazusa Seraya tersenyum manis "Kazusa-chan?"_

_Kazusa" iyaaa?"_

_Himeka" Tolong bantu aku nyiapin piring lalu kita sama-sama antarkan makanannya kemeja ya?" _

_Kazusa" baiklah, kapapun dimanapun siap di bantu" haha_

_Terlihatlah Himeka, Kazusa dan Miyon mengantarkan makanan dan minuman ke meja makan yang tertata dengan sangat rapinya._

_Rika" Makan Malam Sudah siap, Cepatlah turun Kasian karin-chan._

Okee! Teriak Michiru, Jin , Yuuki dan Shigen dengan semangatnya ke meja makan dan duduk di tempat masing-masing sambil tersenyum dan tangan kanan memegang garpu dan tangan kiri memegang garpu _**(seperti anak kecil saja, haha)**_

_Lalu Rika Berjalan Menuju Ruang tamu dimana disana ada Karin dan Kazune.  
Rika" Karin-chan, Kazune-kun makan malam telah siap. Ayo!_

_Karin" Ah, baiklah Rika-chan.  
Kazune hanya cuek saja dengan ajakan Rika. Mereka lalu menuju ke Ruang makan Dimana Disana telah ada teman-teman yang menunggu mereka bertiga. Sesampainya mereka disana duduklah mereka ditempat masing-masing._

_Himeka" Sebelum Memulai acara makan malam ini kita berdoa dulu ya?"_

_Baikkkk. Sesudah selesai berdoa dan "MAKAN" jawab mereka serentak. Hanya karin yang duduk tertunduk malu namun tiba-tiba tetesan air jatuh dipipinya. Mereka sontak terkaget . Kazune yang melihat Karin begitu sangat kaget matanya terbelalak bola matanya membulat tadi karin yang penuh dengan senyuman yang manis namun kini hanyalah ada air mata yang ada dipipinya itu._

_Michiru sepertinya tersendak melihat karin yang meneteskan air mata segera meminum jus buatan Miyon._

_Himeka" Karin-chan kenapa kamu menangis? Apa Kazune Menyakitimu?"_

_Kazusa" apa ada yang menganggumu Karin-chan? Kazune-chan kah?"_

_Jin Melirik Kazune dengan tatapan tajam. __**Ting**_

_Tuduhan Kazusa Dan Himeka tertuju pada Kazune Karena hanya ia seorang yang berada diruang tamu bersama dengan Karin._

_Rika"Katakanlah Karin-chan sapa yang membuat mu sedih sampai menangis begitu? Biar aku yang menghajarnya!"_

_Kazune" Kenapa Kalian menyalahkan ku? Aku tidak tau mengapa Karin-chan Menangis."_

_Karin" sebenernya ..._

_Yuuki" apa Karin-Chan?_

_Shigen" iya ceritakanlah? Siapa tau kami semua bisa membantu._

_Karin" aku ... " __**Karin-Chan seperti sedikit mengantungkan kata-katanya.**_

_Miyon" iya bener kata Shigen, ceritakanlah Karin-chan jangan sungkan, siapa tau kami bisa membantu mu?"_

_Karin" sebenernya bukan itu. Aku nangis karena aku .. aku .. sangat terharu karena sebelumnya aku belum pernah merasakan suasana makan malam seperti keluaga ini. Hiks hiks_

_Kazune hanya tersenyum melihat kearah Karin._

_Yuuki dan Shigen yang saking penasarannya daritadi langsung tumbang mendengar jawaban dari Karin._

_Sedangkan Miyon dan Rika hanya cekikikan.  
Kazusa" Karin kamu ngomong apaan si? Kamu sudah aku anggap keluarga aku sendiri Karin._

_Himeka"Iya Karin kamu sudah aku anggap keluarga sendiri dan kamu boleh tinggal disini dan anggap kami semua seperti keluarga kamu sendiri" senyuman yang manis terpangpang di wajah Himeka._

_Michiru"iya tuh Karin-Chan setiap hari bisa berangkat sekolah bareng" hehe_

_Karin" Auh . Kalian semua.. hiks membuatku tambah terharu. Hiks_

_Riko" aiy? Jangan nangis dong Karin-chan. Keburu malam nii . ayo semua makan._

_Karin" iya aku tidak nangis lagi, Hikshiks.. Arigatou Minna-san_

_"iya"_

_Setelah selesai makan malam Kazusa mengambil pakaian , handuk dan sebagainya untuk Karin._

_Kazusa"Karin-chan ini pakaian untuk mu, segeralah mandi agar segar" hihi_

_Himeka"Miyon-chan?"  
Miyon"iya Himeka-chan?"  
Himeka" Miyon-chan tolong beresin piring-piring yang tadi kita makan ya, aku mau sama Rika-chan mau memberesin barang-barang Karin dan menyediakan kamar untuknya._

_Miyon"baiklah Himeka-chan"  
Himeka"Arigatouu"_

_Rika"ayo Himeka entar Karin datang"_

_Himeka"ah i i iya , baiklah"_

_**Sambil jalan menaikki tangga yang mau menuju loteng kedua**__  
Rika"sayangnya Karin harus tidur sendiri. Padahal kan kita berpasangan 1 kamar 2 orang" huh  
Himeka"ah, tidak juga Rika sayang toh Kazune-Chan tidur sendiri" sambil tertawa kecil __**haha**_

_Rika"ehh ? iyaya ? tinggal Kazune saja yang kamar sendiri?hmmm" Rika Tampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu sehingga membuat himeka heran dan penasaran sehingga Himeka Mengagetkan Rika.  
Himeka" Heii! Sedang mikir apa hayo?_

_Rika"ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok, hanya aku sepertinya mempunyai ide" hihi _

_Himeka"hah? Ide? Ide apa Rika? Kau membuatku semakin penasaran" sambil menaiki sebelah alis nya._

_**Kira-kira apa yang di rencana kan oleh Rika ya? Dan apa idenya?  
Penasaran? Baca terus ya! Jangan lupa diReview, ok?**_

To Be Continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

Nah, Minna-san ^_^  
Sebelum memulai cerita seperti Biasa Linz-Chan akan membalas Review nya dulu yaa? Haha ;)

Ao-Chan KAZURIN : Arigatou ! ini berkat Reviewnya teman-teman juga yang membuat ku semangat dan akan lebih baik. Aiyh. Jadi malu ni? Ketahuan..  
haha

Kirei-chan : Arigatou ^_^  
iyaa ni lanjut. Hahaa. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin

KK LOVERS : hahaha. Arigatou ^_^ iya , maaf kalau lambat update hehe  
baca saja ya? ;) biar tau kelanjutannya :D

.com : Arigatou :D oke

Ika : iya ni udah lanjut, Cuma sekamar tidak lebih :D

Yui : baca terus ya kelanjutannya

btw, sekali lagi terimakasih yaa Minna-san telah review .. saya sangat senang :D

maaf jika lama menguploadnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Rika"sini deh Himeka-chan aku bisikkan biar tidak ada yang mendengar."

Himeka"ah, baiklah Rika" sambil mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Rika.

Tampak lah mereka berbisik-bisik sangat serius sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran 2 sosok itu.

Kedua sosok itu sepertinya berencana mengagetkan Himeka dan Rika.

"Ciiii Luppp Bahhh" kedua sosok itu secara bersamaan mengagetkan mereka berdua.

Himeka dan Rika yang sepertinya sangat kaget dengan kehadiran 2 sosok itu, eh taunya Miyon sama Kazusa.  
Himeka"ada apa?"sambil berkeringat karena saking seriusnya mendengar ide Rika malah dikagetkan.

Rika"ntah tuh, kalian berdua mengagetkan kami saja yang tengah serius"  
Kazusa" emang kalian sedang membisikkan apa?"

Miyon"iya nih, kami penasaran. Apaan sii?"

Rika"Sini, lebih dekat aku kasih tau"

Mereka mengangguk dan berdempetan dengan Rika, karena Himeka tadi baru mendengar setengah jalan dari rencana Rika.

Rika" gini sebenernya Aku ingin menrencanakan Blaa- Blaa- Blaaaaaaa andd blaaaaalalala"

Kazusa"HAH? **Kazusa tanpa kaget**. Tidak mungkin Kazune-chan mana mau?

Himeka" i i iyaa , Kazune-Chan belum tentu mau dan setuju"  
Miyon"iyatuh, kamu seperti tidak tau kalau mereka setiap hari bertengkar kaya kucing ma anjing?"

Kazusa" apalagi Karin-chan? Pasti sangat tidak setuju"

Rika"Tenang saja, kurasa mereka tidak akan menolak bukan?"  
Kazusa"hiii~ seremm kau belum tau kalau Kazune-chan marah seperti gimana?"  
Rika"Tidak apa-apa kalian gak usah khawatir biar aku yang nanggung. Kalau Kazune-kun marah bilang saja aku yang rencanakan. Beres bukan?"  
Himeka" Namun? Bagaimana dengan Karin-chan?"  
Miyon" iya, kalau mereka bertengkar apa kita tidurnya akan nyenyak?"

Rika"Tenang saja , semua serahkan kepadaku. Karin pasti akan baik-baik saja. Jika mereka bertengkar kita akan lerai kan mereka"

Miyon"tapi kalau Karin di apa-apakan gimana?"

**Pletokkk!**

Miyon"aduh sakit" seru miyon sambil meringis dan memegang kepalanya yang sakit karena Rika ketok kepalanya.

Rika"kamu jangan pikirkan yang macam-macam Miyon, itu tidak akan terjadi karena-"

Kazusa & Himeka"-Karena Kazune-chan cowok baik-baik."

Miyon"iiyyaa Gomen ne" sambil tunduk kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa Miyon" seru ketiga temannya.

Rika"Miyon kau sebagai tugas untuk membuat Karin sibuk agar dia tidak tau apa rencana kita. Sesibuk mungkin ok? Sampai kami selesai.  
Sedangkan Kau Kazusa buat sibuk Kazune ya? Soalnya kamu paling ampuh soal Kazune(sepertinya)

Sedangkan aku dan Himeka akan cek cowok-cowok apa sudah pada tidur atau sedang ngapaen ntar rencana selanjutnya aku kabarkan oke?"

Kazusa, Himeka dan Miyon saling pandang satu sama lain sepertinya ada isyarat di dalam mata mereka lalu mengangguk tanda mengerti "Baiklah oke, kami siap tanggung resiko! Dan kami siap jalani misi" Seru mereka.

Rika"Baik! Rencana kita dimulai"

**Flash back ON**

Rika"Gini sebenernya aku ingin merencanakan kalau Kazune dengan Karin sekamar. Kan kamar kazune luas? Kasian juga kan kalau Karin tidur sendirian? Apa kalian tega teman kita kesepian? Lalu sendirian di lantai 3? Kita kan sudah mempunyai teman 1 kamar masing-masingkan?

(Rika x Miyon, Kazusa x Himeka, Michiru x Jin, Yuuki x Shigen)  
Kan sayang banget kamar seluas itu hanya di tinggal 1 orang saja? Jadi karena Karin telah tinggal disini dia 1 kamar saja dengan Kazune, apalagi mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang serasi."

**Flash back OFF**

Namun mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang seraya berjalan menuju mereka.

Karin" apa yang tengah kalian bicarakan sepertinya sangat serius? Tentang aku kah?"

Himeka"Ah bukan itu bukan Karin" hehe sambil garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Rika melihat kearah Miyon menyuruhnya untuk segera bergegas menjalankan rencana mereka. Miyon yang sepertinya ngerti dengan tatapan Rika langsung mengajak pergi Karin.

Miyon" Karin? Bisa kau ikut dengan ku sebentar?"

Karin" eeehh? Ah iya Miyon, mau kemana?"

Miyon" aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu" Sambil Menarik Karin untuk pergi dari sana dan kekamar Miyon.

Karin" eh apa tuh? Karin sepertinya sangat kaget. Sambil menaiki tangga.

Mereka lalu terus berjalan pergi dan Miyon menghadap kebelakang sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.**Ting ;)**

bagus pikir mereka. Namun, terdengar derap langkah kaki yang sedang menaiki tangga. Kazusa"Ehhh! Oni-Chan!" sambil menarik tangan Kazune.

Kazune"iiiee? Ada apa Kazusa? Terburu-buru banget ntar aku jatuh!" bentak Kazune.

Rika dan Himeka tampak bingung, ntah apa yang ingin direncana kan oleh Kazusa untuk membuat kakaknya Kazune itu sedikit sibuk.

Kazusa" maaf Kazune-Chan, aku ingin minta tolong"

Kazune" apa?!" jawab Kazune dengan ketusnya.

Kazusa"ikut dengan aku dulu."

Kazune"eh? Mau kemana emangnya?"

Kazusa"ikut dulu, ntar kamu pasti tau"

Kazune hanya mengikuti apa kata adiknya itu, dia juga penasaran apa yang ingin Kazusa minta tolong dan ada masalah. Kazusa pun seperti Miyon mengedipkan sebelah matany kepada kedua temannya.

Lalu Himeka dan Rika segera menaiki tangga ke loteng 2 menuju ke kamar teman-temannya karena saking luasnya rumah Kujyo ini masing-masing 1 loteng bisa 5 kamar dan 2 kamar mandi. Jadi kamar mereka masing-masing dekat 1 sama lain.

**Sedangkan loteng pertama ada ruang makan, dapur, ruang tamu, ruang santai, dan aula.**

**Sedangkan loteng ke 3 memiliki 5kamar 2 kamar mandi juga.** (bisa kalian bayangkan? Seluas apa rumah kujyo ini? Ada 3 loteng dan 1taman dihalaman rumahnya.)

Lalu Rika Mengintip Shigen dan Yuuki yang sekamar. Dan sepertinya mereka telah tidur nyenyak sangat nyenyak.

Sedangkan Himeka Mengintip Kamarnya Michiru yang sekamar dengan Jin pacar Kazusa.

Tampaknya Jin tengah memainkan Psnya sedang kan Michiru sedang memakai baju tidurnya.

Wajah Himeka Langsung merah padam bagaikan ada aliran yang sangat panas tengah dirasakan oleh Himeka. Tiba-tiba Rika mengagetkan Himeka dari belakang namun pelan-pelan.

Rika" Himeka bagaimana dengan Michiru dan Jin?"

Namun tidak di jawab oleh Himeka. "Himeka? Himeka?! HIMEKA?!"

Himeka"ah iya? Ssst" sambil kaget bingung panik gak tau mau ngapaen. Bercampur aduk.

Rika" kau di panggil tidak dijawab. Bagaimana dengan Michiru dan Jin?"

Himeka"anu, Jin lagi main PS namun Michiru-" Himeka yang merah merona wajahnya sesekali ia mainkan jemari tangannya.

Rika"Michiru kenapa?"

Himeka tunjuk kekamar dimana itu adalah kamar Michiru dan Jin. Lalu Rika segera melirik kekamar itu namun diliatnya Michiru juga sedang ikut main PS.

Rika" Michiru tidak kenapa-kenapa kok? Malahan mereka sedang asyik main PS barengan." Ucap Rika dengan mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal heran dengan tingkah lakunya Himeka yang tiba-tiba jadi malu. Lalu Himeka sekali lagi melihat kekamar itu sama seperti apa yang Rika liat.

Himeka" ah, lupakan saja. Tadi Michiru sedang ganti baju lalu memakai baju tidur, tubuhnya keren dan tinggi."

Rika" kita sedang mengawasi mereka Himeka bukan mengintip atau menilai tubuh mereka atau apapun" jawab Rika dengan ketus.

Himeka" ah, iya maaf Rika."

Rika" ayoo, segera kita ke kamar Kazune ntar tidak keburu.

Sampailah mereka dikamar Kazune. Diliatnya mereka kamar Kazune luas banget melebihi Kamar mereka berdua. Kamar Kazune seperti 1 banding 2 kamar mereka. Semuanya rapi dan bagus. Sesaat mereka termenung karena melihat kamar Kazune yang begitu mewah. Namun daripada terdiam begitu Rika memulai pembicaraan tanpa basa basi.

Rika"Himeka-chan kita sudah sampai dikamar Kazune, bisa kah kau ambil bantal,sarung bantal,sarung guling,guling,sprey? Kita akan menyiapkan segalanya dengan rapi. Namun sebaiknya sediakan 1 tempat tidur lagi untuk Karin, tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka berdua tidur seranjang bukan?" Ucap Rika Cengegesan.

Himeka"iya saya mengerti Rika" lalu Himeka langsung pergi mengambil apa yang diperintahkan oleh Rika tadi"

Sedangkan Rika sedang merapikan baju-baju dan barang bawaan nya Karin ke lemari pakaian dirapikan dan dimasukkan satu per satu.

**Karin dan Miyon POV**

Miyon"ayo Karin, sini masuk kekamar ku, ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan untuk kamu dan ingin meminta pendapat kamu ni" seru Miyon dengan Riangnya dengan senyumannya.

Karin"ah,iya Miyon apa itu kalau boleh tau?"

Miyon segera mengambil barang belanjaan nya tadi yang pergi bersama dengan Rika. "ini, baju ini gimana bagus ngak?"

Karin"wah, bagus banget Miyon-chan. Manis banget kalau Miyon memakai nya.

Lalu Miyon ambil beberapa baju lagi dari kantong barang belanjaanya lalu ia memperlihatkannya kepada Karin "**bertapa manisnya baju-baju pilihan Miyon" **pikir Karin sambil melamun.

Miyon"Karin? Karin? Hello? Karinn?" sambil memegang bahu Karin.

Karin"eh? Ada apa Miyon-Chan maaf aku melamun ya?" sambil terkejut.

Miyon"iyaa,tidak apa-apa, kau sedang memikirkan apa Karin? Sepetinya aku membuat kamu sedih?" sambil duduk di samping Karin.

Karin"Arigatou, aku hanya memikirkan aku tidak pernah membeli baju bagus dan baru seperti itu. Aku hanya dapat dari bekas orang lain. Aku tidak sedih kok melainkan senang karena Miyon telah mau menjadi sahabatku sedari dulu" hehe sambil tersenyum.

Miyon"ne, Karin aku ada hadiah untukmu."

Karin"eh? Hadiah? Apa Miyon? Tidak usah Miyon,terima kasih"

Miyon" gak apa-apa kok Karin. Karin kamu boleh pilih salah satu baju yang kau suka, silahkan pilih ya" sambil mengeluarkan berbagai baju belanjaan nya.

Karin hanya terpaku ke sebuah dress yang berwarna Hitam Karin hanya terdiam sejenak memandangi dress itu.

Miyon" Karin? Kau suka dengan yang warna hitam itu?"

Karin"uhm, ah. Anu ehm hmm." Karin panik dia tidak tau mau menjawab apa dia malu.

Miyon"kalau kau suka ambil saja, sebagai hadiah dari aku ya?"sambil tersenyum.

Karin"tapi Miyon? Itu baju mu? Gak mungkin aku mengambilnya begitu saja."

Miyon"gak apa-apa kok, kita kan masih bisa membelinya di mall, kapan-kapan kita belanja bareng ya?"

Karin" iya makasih ya, Oke" sambil tersipu-sipu.

Lalu mereka menyobain baju-baju baru itu sambil tersenyum dan tertawa senang.

Disisi lain Kazusa yang tengah menarik Kazune ke dapur.

**Kazusa dan Kazune POV**

Kazusa"sini, oni-chan ayo"

Kazune"iya-iya,sabar donk Kazusa-chan" sambil tersenyum melihat adiknya yang manja itu.

Kazusa" sini deh oni-chan duduk dikursi ini"sambil menarik keluar kursi.

Kazune"iya, aku duduk, emang ada apa si Kazusa?"

Kazusa"gini loh kak aku baru saja belajar membuat Puding Strowberry, aku ingin oni-chan mencicipi masakan aku"

Kazune"he?" jawab Kazune dengan ekspresi bingung sambil menaiki sebelah alis matanya, ia heran dengan adiknya yang tumben-tumbenan jadi baik begitu membuatkan punding strowberry untuknya.

Kazusa"nah, oni-chan duduk dulu ya. Aku buatin dulu"

Kazune"ne" Kazune menjadi curiga pasti ada sesuatu yang sembunyikan oleh Kazusa. Namun Kazune hanya membiarkannya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Kazusa dengan senang dan tersenyum sambil membuatkan punding untuk kakaknya tersayang Kazusa cegegesan sambil tertawa mengingat kejadian dulu. Soal nya ia pernah membuatkan punding coklat dulu untuk Jin pas malam natal. Ia juga ingat waktu tahun lalu bulan februaly pas valentine ia buatkan coklat untuk Jin setelah beberapa hari itu mereka jadian.

**Flash Back To 13- 14 februaly**

Teng-teng bel telah berbunyi jam menunjukkan angka 7.30 artinya telah masuk sekolah

Kazusa lari terburu-buru sambil masuk kelas

Drap drap drap, Poonngg! Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras oleh kazusa.

"maaf Sensei saya telambat!" sambil membungkukan badannya"

"tidak apa-apa Kazusa-chan, silahkan duduk di tempat kamu hanya telat 3 menit, namun lain kali jangan di ulangkan lagi."

"arigatou Sensei, Baik!"

Pelajaran Ipa yang di ajarkan oleh Sensei Kirio Karasuma ia termasuk guru yang keren namun sadis ia suka menghukum anak laki-laki. Ia mengajarkan tentang ipa di biologi,fisika maupun kimia semua itu pasti pelajaran yang akan di ajarkan oleh dia.

Akhirnya 3jam pelajaran selesai dan tengah istirahat.

Tampak lah Miyon yang tengah bicara dengan Himeka dan Karin. Miyon yang tanpa serius bicara namun Himeka menanggapinya dengan angguk kan kepala sedangkan Karin juga seperti itu tapi kalau di tanya pendapat Cuma Karin yang mengeluarkan pendapat sedangkan Rika dengan cueknya membaca buku .

Kazusa segera menghampiri mereka.

Kazusa"hey, apa yang tengah kalian bahas? Sepertinya sangat serius?" sambil menaikan sebelah alis matanya.

Miyon"gini kami sedang membahas tentang Valentine besok. Dengar-dengar besok Jin-kuga akan mendapatkan banyak hadian coklat, Michiru pun sepertinya begitu apalagi Kazune? Sedangkan Yuuki ma Shigen pasti kan tiap tahun valentine mereka berlima selalu dapat coklat dari kakak kelas maupun adik kelas"

Kazusa" eh? Benertuh? **Aduh pasti Jin banyak dikerumuni cewek-cewek deh** pikir Kazusa di dalam hati.

Miyon'iya bener, Kamu dengan Himeka mah asyik bisa minta ma Kazune, sedangkan Rika tiap tahun Shigen berikan kepadanya, sedangkan Karin dan aku dikasih oleh Michiru sahabat baiknya Karin. Kalau aku mah amit-amit Yuuki mau kasih ke aku, aku hanya dapat dari Michiru saja" huhu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Karin"Kazusa apa kau mau kasih hadiah coklat ke Jin-kuga?"

Himeka mengangguk sedangkan Rika Melotot ke arah Kazusa"ah Kazusa kau serius suka dengan kuga? Kukira hanya bercanda" seru Rika.

Miyon"aku akan bantu kamu Kazusa"

"kami juga" seru Karin bersama teman-teman.

Sehabis pulang sekolah mereka ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat coklat.

Sudah sore jam menunjukan pukul 16.00 mau pulang kerumah butuh 30menit.

Sedangkan di persimpangan jalan mereka berpisah dengan Karin karena berlawanan arah mereka berjanji akan bertemu di CafeSweetCake.(**CafeSweetCake adalah cafe milik Keluarga Kujyo. Tidak ada yang tau)** Sesampainya mereka dirumah

Himeka" kita mandi dulu ya" jangan Lupa jam 6 kita harus sudah sampai takut Karin Menunggu.

Akhirnya jam telah menunjukkan pukul 17.45 pm. Namun Rika dan Miyon tidak bisa ikut mereka mempunyai tugas tambahan.

Lalu Himeka dan Kazusa segera bergegas untuk ke CafeSweetCake. Namun Lambaian tangan seseorang

Karin"hallo, sini" sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Himeka"iya Karin"

Kazusa" sudah tunggu lama ya Karin-chan"

Karin"gak kok baru nyampe, btw Miyon dengan Rika mana?"

Himeka" mereka ada tugas tambahan.

Karin hanya ber'oh'ria. Lalu Kazusa segera menarik Karin dan Himeka masuk ke CafeSweetCake. Tring artinya ada pelangan.

"Selamat Datang Nona Himeka, Nona Karin dan Nona Kazusa" sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Arigatou" seru mereka bertiga.

"silahkan lewat sini Nona" pelayan tersebut mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Karin"wah, banyak banget bahan-bahannya"

Himeka" iya Karin" hehe

Kazusa" kapan kita mulai? Bisa tinggal kan kami?"

"nee Nona Kazusa"

Akhirnya mereka bertiga mulai langkah pertama mereka ialah menyiapkan bahan-bahan bersama tempat-tempat penampungan bahan-bahannya.

Himeka"disini kita akan membuat coklat kan? Kita membantu Kazusa buat coklat untuk Jin, namun aku dan karin ingin membuat cake coklat lalu makan sendiri" hehehe tertawa sambil Peace.

Karin"iya, aku juga mau begitu, ayo kita mulai"

Kazusa"ke, 1 2 3 lets go!"

Mereka dengan semangatnya membuat coklat, mereka sepertinya tampak lelah beberapa keringat bercucuran dan di hapusnya mereka sampai wajah mereka ada yang ada tepung,coklat dan lain-lain. Suasana hening yang ada hanya bau rasa yang sangat wangi dari dapur itu.

**1 jam kemudian**

Karin"akhirya selesai juga" keluh Karin

Kazusa"iya, aku takut coklat aku ngak enak ni?

Himeka"tenang saja Kazusa, aku yakin pasti enak kan buatnya pakai cinta"ledek Himeka. Hahaha

Kazusa"issh, kau bisa saja Himeka" hihi tersipu malu-malu.

Karin" wah, Himeka punya mu bagus, Kazusa juga bagus di buat love gitu, jadi pengen cicipin nih" mata nya berbinar-binar.

Himeka"Silahkan Karin" tersenyum

Kazusa" tapi itu khusus Jin?"

Karin"iya gak apa-apa Kazusa. Apa kau tidak mau rasakan coklat kamu?"

Kazusa" kurasa ngak perlu kurasa bahan-bahannya udah pas?"

Karin hanya ber'oh'ria sedangkan Himeka Bingung dengan gula yang dicicipi rasanya asin manis.

(karena sebelum itu gula habis, Karin mencampurkannya dengan Garam Karin kan gak bisa bedain mana garam mana gula)

Keesokkan harinya waktu istirahat

**Aduh gimana ni aku gugup banget mau kasih** coklat ini gumam Kazusa

Himeka"tenang saja Kazusa jangan panik pasti bisa"

Karin"Jin datang"

Kyahhhh jin terima coklat dariku, jadilah pacarku, ambilah. Berbagai kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut-mulut cewek yang ngasih coklat ke jin

Karin"ayo cepat Kazusa"

Jin"bisa kalian tinggalkan gw?!" bentak Jin.

Himeka"cepat Kazusa mereka telah pergi"

Karin"ayo Ganbatte!"

Kazusa"ba babaikk"

Kazusa jalan menghampiri Jin.

Kazusa"Jin-kun?"

Jin"iya?"

Kazusa melirik ke arah Karin dan Himeka yang tengah menyemangatinya untuk terus berusaha"ayo, Kazusa kau pasti bisa, ayo ganbatte"

Kazusa mengangguk "ini coklat untuk kamu Jin"

Jin" arigatou, boleh aku memakannya?" wajah Jin tampak merah merona

Kazusa"boleh, Silahkan" tersipu malu-malu.

Setelah Jin memakannya Happ dan ?

**Apa yang telah terjadi? Penasaran? Ayo baca terus ya kelanjutannya! **

**Jangan lupa di review ya?**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya ada yang bolak balik atau kembali ke masa lalu ._.**

**Arigatou for reading ..**

**To Be Continued ...**


	4. Chapter 4

Sebelumnya balas review dulu ya ^_^

KK LOVERS : baca saja kelanjutannya

Ika : hahaha iya sudah, mungkin :D

Kirei-chan : thank you :D

Lucia Melody : makasih ya. Oke deh ;) siipp :D

Setelah Jin memakannya "haapp" dan langsung Menaikkan sebelah alis matanya dan ia hampir ambruk ke lantai (**Duengg**).

Kazusa"eehh? Jin kau kenapa? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kazusa dengan cemasnya.

Jin"ne, tidak apa-apa kok, namun...?" sambil mengantungkan kalimatnya dan memperpanjangkan nya.

Kazusa"namun apa?"

Jin"ini coklat kau beli dimana? Buat sendiri? apa coklat rasa baru?" sambil cekikikan.

Kazusa" hah? Apa maksud kamu jin?" Kazusa tampak bingung dan wajahnya semakin merah merona ia juga panik.

Jin"rasa nya aneh coklat nya manis iya asin ada, ini coba sendiri deh? Tapi rasanya tetap enak kok" sambil menyodorkan coklat ke Kazusa dan tersipu malu-malu.

Kazusa"eh? Masa?" sambil mengambil coklat dari Jin dan memakannya. Dan Kazusa langsung jatuh "**kyahhh aku jatuh" **pikir Kazusa sambil memeremkan matanya, namun ia di gendong oleh Jin **"loh kok tidak sakit?"** sambil membukakan matanya.

Jin" kau tidak apa-apa Kazusa-chan?"

Kazusa"Kyahhhhh! Aku tidak apa-apa kok sambil mendorong Jin.

Malunya sampai-sampai Kazusa lari pulang kerumah dia sudah tidak ada muka lagi untuk ketemu Jin.

Karin dan Himeka tampak bingung melihat perilaku temannya itu Kazusa.

Lalu mereka menghampiri Jin.

Karin"Kau apakan Kazusa Jin-kun? Dia tampak marah ntah sedih kau pasti ngomong yang ngak-ngak kan sampai membuatnya pulang dan seperti menyinggung Kazusa? Hyatttt" sambil memukul Jin

Himeka tampak kaget dan berusaha meleraikan Karin "sudah Karin, kita belum dengar penjelasan dari Jin-kun jangan main pukul." Seru Himeka.

Jin"aduh! Sabar dulu kalian belum mendengar penjelasan ku!" seru Jin

Himeka"iya itu Karin dengar dulu"

Akhirnya Karin dan himeka duduk dan mendengarkan penjelasan dari Jin

"Ini kalian cicipi dulu coklat Kazusa. Enak namun aneh" seru Jin

Akhirnya Karin dan Himeka memakan coklat itu namun aneh rasanya.

Jin"gimana?"

"asin manis" seru Karin dan Himeka bersamaan.

Jin"tuhkan tapi aku bilang padanya aku suka, namun waktu aku suruh cicipin dia malah mau jatuh kubantu malah kabur tadi, padahal sebenarnya aku ingin biliang sesuatu dan memberikan sesuatu juga kepada dirinya" seru Jin sepertinya sedih.

Karin dan Himeka pandang 1 sama lain melirik sana dan sini.

Karin"apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Karin sangat bingung

Himeka"Karin masa kau tidak tau maksud Jin? Tenang saja Jin kami bakal membantu kamu"

Jin" arigatou"

Karin tampaknya masih bingung apa maksud Himeka itu.

Jin"Himeka? Aku ingin menitipkan Kalung dan Coklat ini ke kazusa ya? please" sambil memasang puppy eyesnya

Himeka"nee Jin, Karin Kau jangan bingung begitu, maksud Jin dia suka sama Kazusa dan ia ingin memberikan hadiah ke Kazu-" sedangkan Karin hanya mengangguk sepertinya tau maksud Himeka

Jin "ssttt! Kazune datang!"

Himeka segera menyimpan barang yang Jin Kasih ke Kazusa ke tas nya.

Kazune" tumben-tumbenan kalian berkumpul?"

Karin"bukan urusan lo pun! buat apa ikut campur!" grr sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Kazune.

Kazune"kan gw Cuma nanya doang! Gue juga tidak tanya elo!" bentak Kazune balik.

Himeka"sudah-sudah kalian jangan bertengkar" lerai Himeka

"dia tuh yang mulai duluan" Kazune dan Karin saling tunjuk satu sama lain

Karin" kamu kamu kamu"

Kazune" lo tuh duluan! Dasar cewek Jutek,Kasar,Pemarah dan pengen menang sendiri!"

Karin"daripada elo Cuek, sok keren,sok hebat,sok pintar, gak bisa ngalah ma cewek!" grr

Rika"Sudah bisa Kalian diam?kami capek tiap hari kalian berantem terus"

Miyon"iya nii kapan kalian bisa akur?"

Jin"eh kau Kazune dapat berapa coklat?" sindir Jin dengan mata sinisnya.

Kazune" bukan urusan lo" kazune segera bergegas pulang Karena hari ini ada rapat guru jadi pulang awal.

Sedangkan Himeka, Miyon ,Rika ,dan Karin juga ikutan pulang namun di persimpangan jalan Karin pisah dengan mereka.

Namun Jin ke wc bentar.

Michiru, Yuuki, Dan Shigen masuk kelas untuk mengambil tas. Mereka melihat Coklat yang ada di meja Jin.

Pikir mereka "pasti enak" seru mereka

Michiru"wah ada coklat ni di meja Jin?"

Yuuki"ambil yuk?"

Shigen"iya, lagian kan Jin banyak fans pasti banyak coklat gak apa-apa donk Cuma 1 kita ambil?"

Seru mereka cekikikan lalu sambil makan coklat Hap!

Dueng~ mereka langsung ambruk ke lantai.

Yuuki"coklat apa ni rasa nya aneh? Asin manis?" sambil menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

Shigen"gak tau, dasyat amat"

Michiru"mungkin Jin sengaja mengerjain kita ni?"

Jin akhirnya kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil coklat pemberian Kazusa dan Tasnya.

Jin"itu coklat Kazusa, kalian memakannya?"

"iya, dasyat rasanya" seru mereka

Jin hanya bisa tertawa melihat teman-temannya heran dengan Coklat Buatan Kazusa. Dan mereka akhirnya pulang bareng dan Jin sambil menceritakan kejadian tadi namun Jin berpisah dengan mereka karena Jin tinggal di apartment rahasianya.

**Kazusa POV**

Sambil berlari menghapus air matanya hiks.

Deg deg deg degupan jantung yang dirasakan Kazusa bertapa memalukannya di hari **valentine **ia memberikan coklat ke orang yang ia cintai namun rasa coklat itu tidak pernah terbayangkannya ia berpikir mengapa aku tidak mencicipi coklat itu dulu sebelum kasih ke Jin.

Ia terus berlari sampai kerumahnya orang-orang di sekitarnya tanpa peduli namun ada yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh, sesampainnya ia dirumah Kazusa langsung masuk kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan suara yang sangat keras **PAMG! **Ia mengunci kamar pintunya dan langsung duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk boneka kelinci kesayangannya yang pernah Jin kasih ke dia sewaktu kecil dulu, Ia sangat menyayangi boneka kelinci itu.

bagaimana ini, apa yang telah salah dengan coklat buatan ku hiks sekarang aku sangat malu untuk bertemu dengannya gara-gara coklat aku yang aneh hiks apa yang harus ku lakukan? Meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi? Apa lupakan semua dan tidak terjadi apa-apa? Aku malu sekali!

Seru Kazusa dalam hati tampak sangat sedih dan sangat malu.

**Flash Back To Normal POV**

Kazune membukakan pintu rumahnya lalu masuk kekamar untuk menaruh tas lalu bergegas mandi sewaktu selesai mandi ia melewati kamar Kazusa adik kembarnya. Terdengar ia menangis terisak-isak.

Tok Tok Tok!

"Kazusa? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kazune khawatir.

"tidak! Jangan ganggu aku! Kumohon pergilah Oni-chan!" bentak Kazusa ke Kazune.

"tidak Kazusa, aku ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja, jawab lah kumohon jangan membuat ku khawatir Kazusa" seru Kazune memastikan.

"aku tidak apa-apa Kak, hiks. Tinggalkanlah aku, aku lagi ingin menyendiri.

"baiklah, kumohon jangan lakukan yang aneh-aneh Kazusa" ucap Kazune sambil meninggalkan kamar Kazusa.

Miyon dan Rika segera memasuki kamar mereka. Lalu Himeka pergi kekamarnya yang sekamar dengan Kazusa.

Tok Tok Tok

"Kazusa? Bolehkah aku masuk?"

"ia silahkan"

**Clik ... **"Kazusa?" seru Himeka dengan lembutnya.

Kazusa segera melirik Himeka dengan wajah yang basah ia lalu segera memeluk Himeka.

"hiks, Himeka aku harus bagaimana? Aku malu sekali, aku.. aku.. tidak tau harus berbuat apa hiks."

"tenang saja Kazusa semua pasti akan baik-baik saja"sambil menepuk bahunya Kazusa

Isakkan nangisnya Kazusa sudah tidak terdengar ia tampaknya sudah tidak sedih dan merasa tenag setelah Himeka berkata begitu.

"Benerkah Himeka?"

"ia, sebenernya tadi kata Jin coklat yang kamu berikan ia sangat suka walaupun rasanya aneh. Sebenernya ia ingin memberikan Kalung dan Coklat ini tapi kamu malah kabur" sambil kasih ke Kazusa.

"wah cantiknya! Dan dan? Ini kan coklat kesukaan ku? Mahal banget!" sontak Kazusa senang dan kaget.

Himeka sepertinya melihat sesuatu berwarna putih dan ternyata surat dari Jin untuk Kazusa.

"Kazusa sepertinya ada surat dari Jin untuk mu"

"benerkah mana?"

Kazusa segera mengambil surat itu dan membukanya disana tertulis :

_Kazusa, temui aku entar malam jam 19.00 ditaman kota. Jangan lupa ya._

_From : Jin-Kuga_

"wah,apa ini yang namanya kencan ya?" seru Himeka sambil megeledek Kazusa.

"ah, tidak kok ia hanya menyuruh ku temui dia saja" sambil tersipu-sipu seperti kepiting rebus.

**MiyonxRika and MichiruxYuukixShigen POV**

"ah, capek banget hari ini! Untung pulang awal karena rapat guru" seru Rika sambil baring ditempat tidurnya yang empuk.

"iya Rika-chan, aku mandi dulu ya?" sambil mengambil handuk dan baju-bajunya.

"iya Miyon, kamu mandi duluan saja ntar aku nyusul" seru Rika.

Lalu Miyon segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Tok Tok Tok

"Rika, tolong bukain pintunya" seru Miyon dari kamar mandi.

"baiklah" seru Rika yang segera pergi keluar kamar menuju lantai 1.

"TADAIMASE" seru Michiru, Yuuki dan Shigen

"ya" seru Rika dengan cueknya

"Rika-chan iniloh ada coklat untuk mu" seru Michi.

Namun Shigen juga gak mau kalah.

"Rika-chan yang imut ini ada coklat untuk mu" seru shigen.

Rika menerima pemberian keduanya "arigatou" seru Rika.

Akhirnya Miyon telah selesai mandi dan memanggil Rika untuk segera mandi sambil datang ke lantai 1.

"Rika ayo cepat mandi." Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya pakai handuk

"baik" seru Rika pergi.

"kalian juga mandi sudah siang tau!" cetus Miyon.

Michiru"iya, ini aku mau ke kamar tapi ini coklat dari aku untuk mu, aku juga mau kasih ke Karin, Kazusa dan Himeka terspecial" sambil naik tangga.

Shigen"iya, aku juga mau mandi tapi aku haus jadi ke dapur dulu ya?" seru Shigen sebari ke dapur.

Miyon"kalau kau Yuuki?"

Yuuki"eh, gimana ya? Gini, itu aduhh!" sambil mengaruk kepalanya.

Miyon"apa Yuuki? Aku tidak mengerti?" seru Miyon sambil menaikki sebelah aris matanya.

Yuuki"ini! Aku suka kamu!" sambil memberikan boneka yang memegang coklat dan memejamkan mata.

Miyon hanya ber'oh'ria dengan ekspresi datar dan polos sambil menerima Bonekanya.

"aku juga suka kamu, dari dulu aku selalu melihat kamu bermain piano" sambil tersenyum.

"bebenerkah?" tanya Yuuki memastikan

"iya, namun kita diam-diam saja ya pacarannya? Gimana setuju?"

"iya, setuju. Suatu hari kita pasti bisa duet kamu biolanya aku pianonya" hehe sambil tertawa walaupun wajah keduanya merah merona.

**End POV**

**Kazune POV**

Sambil membaringkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya.

Lagi-lagi aku bertengkar dengannya hari ini, aku capek! aku ingin akur dengannya walaupun hanya sekali saja 1 detik pun tidak apa-apa gumam Kuzune dalam hatinya. Tiba-tiba pun ia tidur dengan lelapnya.

**K**a**rin POV**

Sambil masuk kamarnya dan duduk di meja belajarnya. Kenapa si setiap hari aku harus bertengkar dengn cowok jutek itu. Capek banget harus beradu mulut dengannya setiap hari memangnya dia tidak bosan dan capek apa? aku sendiri saja capek.

Karin pun sepertinya juga ketiduran dengan nyenyaknya.

**KazuRin POV**

"Ah, sepertinya aku ketiduran? " kata Kazune sambil menguap "Hoamm. mimpi yang indah sekarang sudah jam 16.08" gumam Kazune. Kazune segera mandi dan pergi ke perpustakaan di taman kota untuk refreshing sedikit di malam minggu yang dingin ini.

Sedangkan Karin masih saja tetap tidur.

"Karin! Ayo cepat bangun sudah siang! Cucian tetangga masih numpuk! Harus segera antar hari ini! Cepat bangun untuk nyuci baju dengan piring-piring kotor cepat! Teriakkan yang sangat keras dari bibi nya Karin yang galak akhirnya membuat Karin bangun dan mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya yang sehari-hari begitu.

**KazuRin POV END**

**Normal POV**

"bangun, ayo bangun Kazusa! Sudah sore." Seru gadis yang sangat manis itu sambil menariknya.

"ah umhh mmhh ntar masih ngantuk" sambil menepis tangan tadi yang meraihnya.

"ah dasar malas apa kau lupa kau ada janji jam 19.00 sekarang sudah jam 17.30 sebaiknya kau siap-siap Kazusa. Gara-gara tadi kau senang banget meluk-meluk boneka dan sambil nonton acara nya Jin-Kuga sampai ketiduran" sambil menutup tirai jendela. _**slert**_

"iya aku tau ntar saja, masih ngantuk ini pengen mimpi indah lagi"

"yasudah kalau telat aku gak tau ya?" seru Himeka yang meninggalkan Kazusa di kamar.

"iya" dengan singkat dan padatnya

_Beberapa saat kemudian_

"Hoooaaamm" sambil menguap dan melihat jam weker yang ada di sebelahnya

"masih jam 18.00 juga pun, hooaamm" lalu tidur kembali.

"HA? APA JAM 18.00?! YANG BENER?! Aduh tinggal 1 jam lagi donk? Aku pasti telat nii!" seru Kazusa dengan paniknya yang segera mengambil handuk dan mengambil salah satu baju-bajunya yang tadi ntah mana yang ingin dipilihnya untuk di pakai bertemu dengan Jin ditaman kota. Ia berlari ke kamar mandi dengan terburu-burunya sambil teriak "Himeka, mengapa kau tidak membangunkan ku?" sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi **Blammm!**

"bukankah sudah kubangunkan? Kau sendiri yang tidak mau bangun" seru Himeka dari ruang tamu yang nonton bareng Miyon, Rika, Michiru, Yuuki dan Shigen.

"benerkah? Waktu ku sisa 1 jam bantu aku rias ya ntar!" seru Kazusa.

"iya" jawab Himeka lalu tidak ada suara nyautan Kazusa lagi.

Lalu Kazusa segera turun tangga dengan memakai headshet di telinganya memasang earphone dan memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tasnya sambil memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya.

Rika"kau mau keluar Kazune?"

"iya"dengan cueknya.

Michiru"kemana?" dengan penasarannya.

Yuuki & Miyon " iya kemana?" dengan serentaknya

Kembali suasana hening melirik sana sini.

Yuuki"kebetulan doank kok"

Miyon"iya, uhuk uhuk"

Himeka" jangan pulang malam Kazune" sambil merapikan jacket Kazune.

"bukan urusan Kalian" dengan ketusnya Kazune menjawab.

Shigen"kau mau ke taman kota?"

"kok tau?"

"tentu saja, tadi tidak sengaja kulewat kamar mu mendengar kau bilang mau ke taman kota"seru Shigen dengan bangganya.

Kazune hanya ber'oh'ria sambil meninggalkan Rumah Mewah itu. Sesaat suasana kembali hening yang ada suara tv.

Rika"oh iya? Btw, Kazusa terburu-buru amat?" sambil menaiki sebelah alis matanya.

Himeka"ia, ada janji dengan Jin"

Michiru"wah,wah wah bakalan ada pasangan baru ni"

Shigen"maksud lo?"

Michiru" itu-"

Miyon & Yuuki " tidak ada kok" Yuuki yang membungkam mulutnya Michiru, Miyon yang sambil mengerak kan tangannya ke kiri kanan (seperti melambai ._.).

Mereka terheran-heran melihat tingkah laku Miyon dan Yuuki

Himeka"sudah, aku mau ke atas dulu."

Oke seru mereka serentak.

**Flash Back Too YuukixMiyon POV**

Yuuki"ini! Aku suka kamu!" sambil memberikan boneka yang memegang coklat dan memejamkan mata. Kata Yuuki yang tidak sadar kalau Michiru telah ada di tangga sana.

Miyon hanya ber'oh'ria dengan ekspresi datar dan polos sambil menerima Bonekanya.

"aku juga suka kamu, dari dulu aku selalu melihat kamu bermain piano" sambil tersenyum.

Michiru yang mungkin juga senang melihat temannya yang akhirnya mengetahui perasaan masing-masing.

"bebenerkah?" tanya Yuuki memastikan.

"iya, namun kita diam-diam saja ya pacarannya? Gimana setuju?"

"iya, setuju. Suatu hari kita pasti bisa duet kamu biolanya aku pianonya" hehe sambil tertawa walaupun wajah keduanya merah merona.

Tiba-tiba "sepertinya kalian tidak melihat aku ya?" suara yang tiba-tiba mengejutkan mereka.

MiyonxYuuki"apa?!"

Michiru"ahaha, akhirnya kalian paca-"

Yuuki langsung membungkam mulut Michiru dan bilang "_sstttt_ ntar kedengaran." Sambil melirik sana sini.

Miyon"kumohon Michiru jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya? PLEASE" dengan puppy eyesnya.

Dan Yuuki akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari Michiru.

"iya, tidak akan tapi tidak janji ya? Ahaha"

Miyon"iya,awas saja"

Yuuki"ada apa kau kembali?"

Michiru"aku sedang mencari hp ku taunya jatuh disini" seru Michiru sambil mengambil hpnya yang ada di samping kaki Yuuki.

Yuuki dan Miyon hanya ber'oh'ria.

**Flash Back Off**

Akhirnya Kazusa telah selesai mandi waktu sisa 45 menit. Ia lalu keluar kamar mandi segera menuju kamar. Ia telah melihat Himeka duduk manis menunggunya.

"Himeka, bagaimana menurut mu gaun ini?"

"Kazusa masa kau pakai yang gini? Lebih feminim donk?"

"tapi? Aku gak tau yang mana lagi aku sembarangan ambil, ayolah Himeka bantu aku sudah tidak ada waktu!" seru Kazusa terburu-buru.

"bagaimana kalau yang warna Kuning ini? Lebih feminim?''

"oke, aku ganti" 3menit kemudian.

"bagaimana?"

"bagus"

"ayo sekarang dandanin aku"

"oke-oke"

_25 menit kemudian._

"sudah, bagaimana?"

"wah makasih banget Himeka" sambil melihat jam di tangannya yang berbentuk kelinci. "wah gawat 17 menit lagi?" lalu Kazusa segera berlari keluar kamar lalu turun tangga dengan terburu-buru nya segera ia mengambil sepatu kesayangan nya. Lalu segera berlari keluar.

Himeka hanya bisa mengelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku saudara sepupunya itu. Begitu pun dengan teman-teman yang ada diruang tamu.

Kazusa terus berlari dan berlari tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang di sekitarnya di liatnya jam sudah hampir mau jam 19.00. tanpa diketahui Kazusa ia telah melewati Kakaknya Kazune. Kazune yang seraya membaca buku tiba-tiba kaget karena ia sangat mengenal sosok itu ternyata Kazusa.

Kazune memanggil Kazusa dari kejauhan namun tidak dijawab Kazusa.

Kazune yang mengikuti Kazusa pelan-pelan tanpa diketahui ia penasaran apa yang membuat adiknya tergesa-gesa begitu karena ia belum pernah melihat adiknya tergesa-gesa begitu.

Akhirnya Kazusa sampai tepat waktu namun Jin telah berada disitu sedangkan Kazune bersembunyi dibelakang pohon ia duduk di situ sambil pura-pura baca buku sekalian mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Pohon itu hanya berjarak 3langkah kaki dari tempat dimana Kazusa dan Jin duduk.

Kazune siap-siap memasang telinganya, ada apa dengan Jin Kuga dan Kazusa Kujyo?

**Penasaran ?**

**Baca terus ya kelanjutannya.**

**Jangan lupa direview Minna.**

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

Semuanya hening dengan suasana yang dingin.

Namun Kazusa segera memulai percakapan "sudah tunggu lama ya Jin-Kun? Maaf saya telambat" sambil membungkukan badannya.

Jin" nee, tidak apa-apa. Aku baru nyampe kok, tenang saja"

Kazusa sepertinya mulai tampak tenang namun suasana kembali hening tak ada satu pun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Keduanya keliatan malu-malu sampai pipi mereka merah bagaikan kepiting rebus.

_3 menit berlalu_

Tetap saja mereka diam tanpa mengeluarkan septa kata pun.

_7 menit pun telah berlalu._

"anu , ini eh" ucap mereka berdua serentak.

"itu" kata Jin sambil menelan ludahnya.

"a a apa? hmmm" tersipu malu-malu.

"kamu duluan saja deh" jawab mereka serentak lagi.

"Kamu saja deh" seru Kazusa.

"kamu saja yang mulai Kazusa" seru Jin sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"ehm, apa ya? Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas hadiah valentinenya. Aku suka! Kalau kau Jin-kun? Mau bilang apa?" seru Kazusa bagaikan kepiting yang telah direbus matang-matang dan melirik Jin.

Deg deg deg detak Jantung Jin menjadi sangat cepat seperti mau copot.

"itu, ehm uhmmm? Anuu?" sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal ia terlihat sangat gugup.

"iya, apa?" Kazusa saking penasaran dan gugupnya sekali-kali ia memainkan jemari tangannya dan bertanya.

Kazune yang bersembunyi di belakang pohon tanpa tidak sabari mereka berdua sangat ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenernya yang ingin diucapkan Jin itu ia pengen sekali keluar lalu memukul Jin menyuruhnya cepat kasih tau. Namun ia harus menahannya karena ia tau apa yang terjadi jika ia keluar sekarang.

"sebenernya"sambil memberanikan dirinya.

"_**Ayolah cepat Jin kau mau ngomong apaan?" seru Kazune dalam hati.**_

"_**mudah-mudahan apa yang kuharapkan terjadi" doa Kazusa di dalam hatinya ia sangat berharap Jin menembaknya.**_

"Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Itu Jin-Kuga bukan? Artis yang sedang populer dikalangan remaja itu?" seru salah satu Fans Jin. Lalu semuanya melirik Jin terutama cewek yang bersama Jin.

"sial! Penyamaranku ketahuan" seru Jin

Lalu semua fans Jin segera berlari kearah Jin.

Jin segera menarik tangan Kazusa untuk segera pergi menjauhi mereka. Lari sekuat-kuatnya agar bisa terhindar dari mereka.

"ah sial, gara-gara Fans Jin aku jadi tidak bisa tau apa yang ingin di ucap Jin" seru Kazune dengan kesalnya sambil membaca bukunya dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

Kazusa dan Jin terus berlari dari kerumunan Fans Jin yang mengejar mereka dan akhirnya mereka memasuki sebuah gang yang tampak sepi dan tidak ada orang, mereka ingin melewati gang itu karena gang itu bisa membawa mereka ke jalan yang agak ramai orangnya biar mereka tidak ditemukan. Namun sungguh mereka tidak percaya di liatnya di depan gang telah ada wartawan, penyiar tv dan sebagainya. Ingin memasuki gang namun karena berbondong-bondong tidak bisa, akhirnya mereka terpaksa berputar balik namun tidak disangka yang kiranya Jin dan Kazusa Fansnya tidak terlihat lagi namun telah mengepung mereka berdua dari berlawanan arah juga. Mereka pun penasaran ingin menanyai Jin siapa cewek yang bersamanya itu. Akhirnya mereka berdua terlihat panik tidak tau mau ngapain kiri kanan telah ada orang-orang yang mengepung mereka.

"Gimana ni?" tanya Kazusa dengan panik.

"tenang saja Kazusa" ucap Jin seraya menenangkan Kazusa.

"Tinggalkan Kami" bentak Jin kepada mereka.

Mereka tidak juga pergi, mereka melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi.

"siapa gadis manis ini Kuga?"

"apa dia pacar mu?"

"Tunanganmu kah? Yang dijodohkan dengan mu?"

Sangat banyak pertanyaan mereka. Sedangkan fans-fans Jin sedikit kesal dan melontarkan pertanyaan yang sedikit menyingung perasaan Kazusa.

"siapa cewek ini Kuga? Jelas aku lebih baik darinya"

"aku lebih _kawaii_"

"aku lebih cantik dan pintar."

"apa si hebatnya cewek jelek kek dia?"

"Tinggalkan saja dia Kuga pacaranlah dengan ku? Dia hanya gadis kampung!"

"apa jangan-jangan dia telah peret kamu?"

"hey! Gadis jelek apa yang telah kau berikan kepada Jin-kuga!" bentak salah satu fans Jin sambil menunjuk Kazusa.

Pertanyaan itu sangat membuat Kazusa sedih dan sedikit ketakutan sampai gemetar, Jin terlihat sangat tersingung dengan perkataan fans-fans nya itu.

"Diam Kalian semua! Kalian tidak ada hak menjelek-jelekkan pacarku!" sambil memeluk Kazusa.

Mereka pun diam sejenak Kazusa pun tampak kaget dengan apa yang telah Jin katakan.

"Dia sekarang pacar ku! Dan kami bakal bertunangan! Mulai saat ini! Jangan ganggu Kami lagi! Tinggalkanlah kami berdua! Kalian hanya hama penganggu dan pengacau kencan kami!" bentak Jin dengan tatapan tajammnya itu.

Akhirnya Kazusa dan Jin masuk ke berita Tv, Koran,Majalan dan lain-lainnya yang sangat membuat fans Jin-Kuga itu sakit hati.

SedangkanTeman-teman sekolah mereka kaget sekali dan sangat mendukung mereka pacaran, teman-teman pun sangat salut kepada Jin yang berani menyatakan cinta didepan umum.

Sedangkan Karin sangat kaget Kazusa bisa suka pada Jin, dan Kazune juga sangat shok mendengar berita itu ternyata yang ingin di sampaikan Jin kepada Kazusa adalah penyampaian cinta saat itu.

_Kazusa And Jin jadian tanggal 14 februaly di depan umum._

**Flash End To 13- 14 februaly**

(_**begitulah Kisah Kauzsa dan Jin bisa pacaran begitu juga Miyon dan Yuuki yang sampai saat ini belum diketahui siapa pun kecuali Michi)hehe xD**_

**Flash back to 17-31 desember di malam natal**

Tring Tring Tring !

"Kazusa, Kazusa Bangun ayo cepat bangun sudah jam 6.30 ni ntar telat ke sekolah loh" seru Himeka sambil mengoyang-goyangkan badan Kazusa.

"uuuhhmm! Hmm, sebentar lagi donk Himeka masih ngantuk ni"

Tut Tut Tut ...

HandPhone yang dihiasi kelinci itu bergetar tanda telepon masuk.

"Kazusa, HP kamu bunyi ni."

"uhm, siapa si? Biarin saja ah, gak penting mungkin" seru Kazusa sebari kembali tidur.

"jangan gitu loh Kazusa, Dari Jin ni" sambil mengambil Hp Kazusa.

"hah? Apa? Mana-mana? Sini aku angkat, kata-kata tadi kutarik kembali" sambil mengangkat telepon.

Himeka hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Laku Sepupunya itu lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar menuju dapur untuk buat sarapan.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Kazusa? Apa kau sudah bangun Bunny? Sambil cekikikan di telepon.

"uhm, sudah Honey, kau dimana sekarang?"

"dimobil sedang menuju rumahmu. Ingin menjemput kamu Bunny"

"hah? Dimobil? Kalau gitu aku siap-siap dulu Honey! Bye!" tut tut

Jin hanya terpaku sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya ia heran dengan Kazusa yang tiba-tiba bye.

"aahhk! Gawat Jin Sedang menuju kesini! Mandi-mandi" Kazusa segera mengambil seragamnya mengambil handuk sebelum itu ia tidak lupa membereskan tempat tidurnya.

Kazusa sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi yang tidak sengaja mendorong Rika.

"aduhh, Kazusa Hati-hati donk" sambil terjatuh

"iya, maaf-maf terburu-buru sii!" bergegas meninggalkan Rika.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Rika?" tanya Miyon sambil membantu Rika bangun.

"tidak apa-apa, Arigatou, napa tuh anak buru-buru amat?"

"tidak tau padahal masih jam 6.40" seru Miyon sambil melihat jam dinding.

"hm, ayo kita bangunin Shigen sama Yuuki, biarin saja Kazusa mungkin Jin datang menjemputnya" sambil menarik tangan Miyon.

"ah, iya ayoo"

Kazusa telah sampai di kamar mandi namun kedua-duanya penuh.

"Hey! Siapa didalam? Cepat donk aku buru-buru ni." Seru Kazusa pakai teriak.

"Lagi Sakit perut Kazusa!" seru Michi di balik kamar mandi.

"aduh! Hey siapa didalam?" sambil mengetok kamar mandi sebelahnya Pam Pam!

"uu uu emm eu mmh hummm ehmm mm enn khmmm"sambil cerutu gak jelas.

"hey siapa si? Cepat donk! Aku buru-buru. Kazune ya? Ngapaen si?"

"Gosok gigi mungkin" seru Michi.

Kazusa hanya ber'oh'ria dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menunggu di luar.

"Kazusa kau ni buru-buru sangat, lagi gosok gigi juga!" sambil keluar pintu dan meninggalkan Kazusa.

Kazusa cuek saja dan segera masuk kamar mandi.

RikaxMiyon and YuukixShigen POV

Rika dan Miyon berjalan sampai ujung menuju kamar Yuuki dan Shigen.

Sembari berjalan tampaknya Rika merencanakan sesuatu.

"hm, sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu Rika?"

"ia, kau tau saja." Sambil tersenyum.

Miyon mulai tampak bingung dengan tingkah laku Rika yang sedikit aneh.

"Kau mau nagapaen Rika?"

"ssst, kita kerjain yuk?"

"Selalu ada saja kau ni" sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepala nya.

"sini, kita pelan-pelan masuknya, ayo"ajak Rika sambil membuka pintu kamar Yuuki dan Shigen sambil berjalan pelan-pelan.

Miyon hanya diam saja dan mengikuti apa kata Rika.

"Miyon, tolong kau ambil kan kemoceng ya."Miyon hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan ia segera kembali dengan mengambil sebuah kemoceng di tangannya segera kasih ke Rika.

"kau lihat ya aku yang mengerjain mereka."

Miyon hanya mengangguk mengerti dan tertawa ia tau apa yang ingin di lakukan Rika. ia termasuk gadis jahil.

Rika megelitik Yuuki dan Shigen pakai kemoceng sekali-kali membuat mereka bersin.

" Hat Hat Hatchiu!"Shigen bersin sangat keras.

Rika dan Miyon tampak mematung karena kaget.

"hooammm, ada apa sii?" tanya Yuuki sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ayo, kalian bangun" seru Miyon.

Namun Shigen tertidur kembali dan Rika megelitikknya lagi. Sedangkan Miyon dan Yuuki telah berjalan keluar.

Sewaktu Rika sedang cekikikan sambil megelitik Shigen, dan tiba-tiba Shigen menarik tangannya dan Terjatuh. Bruuk.

"aduh" seru Rika Yang Jatuh tepat di atas Shigen.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan Rika?"

Wajah Rika langsung memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus ia tidak nyangka bakal begini jadinya "hah?! tidak kok Cuma mau bangunin kamu." Sambil menarik diri untuk bangun namun tangannya masih di pegang sama Shigen.

"Kau mau pergi setelah lakukan Kejengkelan mu kepada ku begitu saja? Takkan kulepaskan! Selain 2 syarat." Senyuman licik terpangpang di wajah Shigen.

"eh! Apa yang kau mau dari diriku? Lepaskan gak?"

"enggak, kecuali kau nuruti 2 syarat itu."

"emang apaan?" Rika tampaknya kesel.

"pertama Apa kau mau jadi Pacar ku? Kedua Minta maaflah padaku" shigen sambil tertawa menahan jantungnya yang berdetak semakin kencang begitu juga Rika.

Rika yang jantungnya juga berdetak sangat kencang dan merasakan detakkan jantung Shigen, ia yang kira perasaannya tidak akan terbalas namun terbalas juga. Tapi Rikaberencana untun jual sok mahal ingin memancing keseriusan Shigen.

"hm, bagaimana ya? Aku akan meminta maaf tapi yang pertama pikir-pikir dulu ya? Gomen ne"

Senyuman Rika terlihat sangat licik dan Shigen telah melepaskan tangannya.

Dan mereka segera berdiri dan keluar dari kamar.

"kalau kau diam dan meminta maaf artinya terima ya?" sambil mengoda Rika.

"Iya, ehh tidak begitu kok" wajah Rika mulai memerah.

"kalau gitu iya."

"ah yasudah, aku juga suka kamu pun" Ungkapan Rika membuat kaget teman-temannya.

**POV end**

Kazusa yang telah selesai mandi langsung kekamar siap-siap ingin turun ke bawah untuk sarapan.

Sedangkan Kazune dan Michi yang ingin menuruni tangga Dan Himeka yang ingin menaiki tangga untuk memanggil semuanya sarapan, sedangkan Yuuki yang telah selesai mandi bersama Miyon ingin kembali kekamar untuk ambil tas semuanya pada mematung dan melirik ke arah RikaxShigen. mendengar ucapan Rika yang mengatakan "ah yasudah, aku juga suka kamu pun."

Rika yang sepertinya tidak tau telah berada di sekitar teman-temannya yang telah melirik dia ia segera menyadarinya dan terpaku membatu yang ia rasakan dan katakan didalam hati "_kyahh harga diriku! Masa cewek nyatakan cinta ke cowok di depan teman-teman gitu?"_

"ehem-ehem uhuk" Shigen yang pura-pura batuk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Lalu semuanya kembali berjalan anggap semua tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Rika malu sekali dan segera ikut Miyon untuk kembali ke kamar ngambil tas dan segera sarapan.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul di meja makan tiba-tiba bel berbunyi.

Ting tong teng.

Himeka tampaknya ingin bangun untuk membuka kan pintu namun di cegah Kazusa "Biar aku saja Himeka, mungkin itu Jin" seraya berlari kearah pintu. Clik. "eh Honey, ayo masuk" sambil mengenggam tangan Jin. "sarapan bareng yuk!" Pinta Michi.

"iya, bareng saja" seru Kazune yang tiba-tiba berbeda hari ini.

"tumben-tumbenan kau Kazune" sambil duduk.

Kazune hanya diam saja dan semuanya sedang makan namun tiba-tiba "ada yang heboh ni!" teriak Yuuki yang membuat semuanya hampir keselek dan terkejut kecuali Jin.

"emang apaan?" tanya Jin penasaran.

"Rika dan Shigen telah berpacaran Honey" seru Kazusa.

Yang membuat semuanya keselek."Uhuk-uhuk"

Jin yang keselek karena mendengar Rika dan Shigen yang berpacaran sedangkan yang lain keselek karena Kazusa dengan lantangnya memanggil **Honey.**

"**Honey?"** seru mereka serentak.

"gak salah tuh?" tanya Yuuki.

"tidak" balas Jin.

Semuanya hanya diam dan melanjutkan makan jam telah menujukkan 07.05

"yuk, ikut mobil ku saja?" tawar Jin.

"aku sepeda saja" seru Kazune yang beranjak pergi.

"Aku juga sepeda mau bonceng Rika" seru Shigen

"aku juga dengan Miyon" seru Yuuki.

"aku ikut ya, ikut?" seru Michi.

"oke, Himeka Ikut yuk biar bareng"

Sesampainya mereka di sekolah.

Tanda bel pun berbunyi tanda masuk sekolah dan jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua adalah bahasa Inggris dan Matematika yang membuat murid-murid bosan dengan Gurunya yang Killer dan matematika yang bagi mereka sulit.

Akhirnya istirahat pun telah tiba.

Karin segera menghampiri tempat duduk teman-temannya.

"hey! Apa kalian tau 2 hari lagi natal."

"iya tau" jawab MiyonxRikaxHimeka serentak.

"hah? Apa Natal?" Kazusa sangat kaget mendengar 2hari lagi natal.

"memangnya kenapa Kazusa?" tanya Rika dengan poker facenya.

"masa kau tidak mengerti si Rika? Tanya Miyon.

"Tidak?" dengan wajah sangat polosnya.

"kami juga tidak mengerti" seru Karin dan Himeka berbarengan.

"Astaga! Sebenernya aku pun tidak mengerti" Seru Miyon kembali.

"ya ampun Miyon, kau Tidak mengerti pun masih belagak" bentak Rika seraya mencubit pipinya Miyon.

Karin dan Himeka hanya bisa Cekikikan melihat tingkah teman-temannya yang pada aneh-aneh itu.

"aduh! Kalian gimana si malah tertawa?! Aku lagi panik juga" Kazusa nampaknya kesel dengan teman-temannya.

"Emang kenapa Kazusa Kalau natal? Kau ingin memberi hadiah?" tanya Karin.

"iya, tapi gak tau mau hadiah apa?" huuh sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"bagaimana dengan Punding?" tawar Himeka dengan idenya.

"Punding rasa apa? Tanya Kazusa balik.

"bagaimana dengan Coklat?" tawar Rika dan Miyon serentak.

"Iyatuh" seru Himeka ikut mendukung.

"iya itu bagus juga dikalau di malam natal!" tambah Karin.

"ide kalian memang Cemerlang deh!" puji Kazusa sangat senang dan memeluk teman-temannya.

"Entar malam apa kalian bisa menemaniku belanja bahan-bahannya dan belajar membuatnya bersama?"

"Tentu saja Kapan pun itu" jawab Himeka.

"Aku bisa, lagian aku tidak ada janji juga dan sekalian ingin membuatkan untuk seseorang tersayang" jawab Miyon sambil unjuk jarinya.

"aku bisa"jawab Rika Cuek.

Lalu semuanya melihat ke arah Karin.

"bagaimana dengan kamu Karin?" tanya Kazusa.

"uhm, maaf ya Kazusa aku tidak bisa aku banyak perkerjaan dirumah" jawab Karin.

"Ohh, tidak apa-apa kok, kami mengerti"

"Arigatou Minna-san" tersenyum manis.

Teng-Teng Tiba ada pengumuman sekolah.

"_Harap semuanya berkumpul di lapangan sekolah ada penguman penting, Segera!"_

Segera mereka semua berbaris.

"hm, emang nya ada pengumuman apaan si? Tanya Rika.

"Palingan tentang Liburan Musim dingin biasanya kan kalau hari sabtu di kumpul begini ada pengumuman." Jawab Shigen.

"iyatuh" Seru Yuuki sambil melihat mereka berdua.

"Kira-Kira pengumuman apa ya?" tanya Jin.

"Mungkin tentang Natal liburan musim dingin" jawab Michiru senang

"_baiklah semuanya! Harap tenang dan diam. Sensei akan mengumumkan tentang Liburan Musim dingin tahun ini."_

"_yuuhuuuu" semua murid berteriak Girang._

"_diam!"_

"Guru Killer datang" seru Yuuki.

"semuanya Diam dan tenang!

Kalian akan diliburkan selama 2 minggu di liburan musim Dingin ini kalian akan masuk kembali ke sekolah ini tanggal 1 januari. Sebelumnya kalian bersenang-senanglah dan jangan lupa untuk buat pr. Sekarang semuanya! Bubar jalan!" sekian terimakasih.

Semuanya pun menuju gerbang menuju jalan pulang masing-masing.

"Honey? Pulang yuk aku antar" ajak Jin sambil mengemgam tangannya Kazusa.

"iya, tunggu teman-teman" sambil melihat jam di tangannya itu.

Kazusa telah melihat Kazune naik sepeda pulang.

YuukixMiyon dan ShigenxRika juga telah naik sepeda pulang.

Tap tap.

"Kazusa, aku jalan kaki saja ya bareng Karin dan Michi, Kasian Karin sendiri" tanya Himeka sambil tersenyum polos.

"iya gak apa-apa kok kasian dia juga"

"oke bye Kazusa Kami pergi dulu" seru mereka serentak.

"oke bye" Kazusa dan Jin sambil melambaikan tangan dan masuk ke mobil.

Tampak di sepanjang jalan Kazusa dan Jin tidak ngomong apa-apa, daripada diam akhirnya Jin memulai pembicaraan.

"Kazusa?" panggilnya dengan lembut.

"iya?" sambil melihat kearah Jin.

Jin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Wajah Kazusa, Kazusa sudah bagaikan kepiting rebus dan ia segera memejamkan matanya.

Dan ...

**Dan apa yang telah terjadi? xD**

**Dan apa yang telah Jin lakukan pada Kazusa?**

**Penasaran? Baca terus kelanjutannya! Biar tidak ketinggalan.**

**Jangan lupa di review.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
